1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor transistor device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor transistor device having a redistributed contact layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trend in semiconductor technology is to construct an integrated circuit having a denser or faster semiconductor device, so that the device and circuit characteristic structure continue to shrink. In order to configure a different functional circuit for the dense semiconductor device on the integrated circuit, the semiconductor devices need to connect to each other.
Various contact structures or the interconnection structures will be formed in the fabricating process of the integrated circuit. For example, static random-access memory (SRAM) usually requires local interconnect to increase its density. SRAM uses local interconnect to electrically connect its memory storage area with its memory control area and contact plug to control its transistor.
However, as dimensions of semiconductor devices continue to shrink, how to precisely form a smaller contact hole and contact plug structures on the gates or source and drain regions, and to reduce the contact resistance as much as possible, have become the tasks and challenges in the industry.